A Domain Name System (DNS) server may be used to provide a hierarchical distributed naming system for computers, servers, services, or other such resources connected to a network (e.g., the Internet). For example, a DNS server may receive a request from a user that includes a domain name or host name of a server and the DNS server may translate the domain name of the server to a corresponding numerical Internet Protocol (IP) address that may be used by the user to locate the server via a network. For example, the DNS server may use a record (e.g., an A-type record) that associates a domain name to an IP address.
DNS servers may also utilize a service (SRV) record to define a location (e.g., IP address) of a service associated with a domain name. For example, a user may seek to access a database of a particular website associated with the domain name. The user may transmit a request to the DNS server that includes an identification of a database service and the domain name and the DNS server may provide a corresponding IP address that may be used to locate a corresponding database service at the corresponding IP address of the domain name. The user may then subsequently connect to the database service at the corresponding IP address.
As such, the DNS server may provide a keyword or domain name based redirection or relay service. Such a redirection or relay service may also apply to cloud computing systems or environments.